


Under The Influence

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [27]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna both have interesting meetings. Chronologically this comes after Gathering A Crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Influence

“Hi Malcolm.” Donna said from the doorway.

He looked up from the lock on the outside door, nodded and smiled at her. He looked down again.

 Donna looked at Josh sternly.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked.

“Sure.” Josh replied, leaving Malcolm’s side to follow her out of the kitchen into the hallway.

She rounded sharply to face him.

“What’s he doing here?” She demanded.

“I asked him to stop by.” Josh replied, tight lipped.

Donna inclined her head, still looking stern and questioning.

“He retired after he hurt his eye in that... thing in Texas.” Josh continued, a little nervously now.

“I wasn’t after a history. What’s he doing here?” She demanded again.

“He works for a private firm now.” He admitted.

She snorted in frustration.

“Donna…” Josh started patiently.

She raised a hand and cut him off.

“It’s okay if you hired security.” She said. “It’s not okay that you didn’t talk to me about it first.”

He looked at her apologetically.

“I was trying to avoid you any more stress.” He said simply and reached out to rub her shoulder.

“Well that worked!” She laughed bitterly but her stance relaxed.

“How’d the interview go?” He asked.

“I was debating someone who passionately believes they’re a good person, despite being willing to say live on TV, that they’re prepared to shoot and kill someone to protect their DVD collection!” She laughed bitterly again. “And I’m the bad guy for trying to stop him. I’m an irredeemably evil person who’s coming to take away their guns!”

Josh pulled her into his arms.

“You’re doing great.” He reassured her, rubbing her back. “It’s not the extremists you’re trying to reach. There’s plenty of people doing all they can to help counter the misinformation they’re putting out about the bill.”

She abruptly moved out of his arms and turned away. He grimaced as he let her go and watched her standing there, stiff backed.

“They’re not doing well enough.” She said pointedly.

“Donna, they’re doing everything they can. The polls are saying…”

She rounded on him angrily.

“Then why I am dealing with people who still think we’re talking about going house to house and forcibly taking their guns from them?! Or… or rounding them up to put into death camps!” She made a frustrated choking sound. “This is impossible. We’re never going to be able to do anything!”

He took hold of her shoulders and looked squarely at her.

“We knew this would be tough.” He said softly. “We knew who we were going up against and how they’d try to spin it.” He tried for a reassuring tone. “You have an ever increasing amount of the country on your side.” He gave a small smile.

She deflated in front of his eyes.

“I didn’t ask to be the one standing at the front of this.” She sighed. “This… It’s too much, Josh.”

“But you are the one.” He smiled apologetically. “You’re at the front of our best chance to change this conversation, maybe ever.” He sighed. “You know how much I hate the fact this is you out there. If I could, I’d wrap you up and take you away to the safest place I can find. I’d make sure that no one could ever hurt you.” He said sincerely. “But you’re the one who’s created a chance to stop other people from getting hurt. I know you’re doubting it now, but, I know you, you’ll feel worse if you run away from it without trying. So I’m gonna do everything I can to help you, and to protect you.” 

There were tears in her eyes now and it was unclear who started the hug that followed. They just stood there, wrapped in each other.

“What was in his DVD collection?” Josh asked after a moment.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Well, did he have anything worthwhile? I mean, please tell me he was willing to kill for something good and not just… Armageddon… or box sets of Touched by an Angel.”

Donna moved back to look at him.

"Touched By An Angel?" She asked deadpan, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Best I could come up with.” He admitted sheepishly.

She burst out laughing. He grinned at her and started laughing too.

Donna swatted at his arm.

“Idiot.” She said fondly, and looked away.

“I love you so much.” He said softly, sincerely.

Donna looked back at him. She smiled tenderly and raised a hand to cup his face.

“I love you too.” She said.

And she kissed him.

\--

After their years in high profile positions in the White House, Josh and Donna barely batted an eyelid at having bodyguards follow them and the kids from their door to their cars.

Donna had enjoyed life in the years since then, when she hadn’t been followed around all day, but she knew that their safety, and the safety of the children, was more important than the intrusion.

The firm Josh had hired were very good. They did as much as they could, as discreetly as they could, so as not to freak out the children too much. David and Susan didn’t need to know that, despite securing them overnight, and before the family got anywhere near them, they checked the cars every morning for bombs. For them, the school run was still just the school run.

She was a little distressed that her children were so cool with the contingent of men and women who’d turned up in their lives these past few weeks. As the eldest, at the age of ten, David understood a little of why they were there and he fancied himself as one of them; protecting his parents and his little sister. Susan was a little bit freaked out by them. She’d only been two when they left the White House and the protective bubble of its security. She knew that they were the good guys, and that was all she needed to know.

Donna hugged the kids and kissed Josh, before getting into her car with Malcolm.

Josh got into the car with the kids, and their bodyguards.

\--

Josh left the elevator a few steps behind Peter. He held his pass to the lock, allowed Peter to open the door and walked through into his brightly lit offices. Peter kept a discreet distance behind him.

The busy staff milled about in the colourful open plan space, greeting Josh with quick smiles as he walked through towards his office. The innovative swirling pattern of the desks was a testament to the creative skill of the young architect he’d commissioned to decorate the space. The arrangement of the staff flowed towards and around the cylindrical complex of closed offices in the centre of the floor. There was a low rumble of voices and the click-clack of quick typing on keyboards.

Josh paused to pour himself a cup of coffee from a pot on a small food station. He grabbed a pastry too before he carried on his way. He started eating it as he went, intent on finishing it before Margaret saw him with it.

“Josh!” Lou shouted for his attention as he walked past her office. He took a couple of steps backwards - still quickly stuffing pastry into his mouth - and poked his head around the door.

She was just putting the phone down as she looked up at him.

“Delgarro’s called four times already this morning.” She informed him. “He’s pretty pissed about the poll numbers…”

Josh laughed bitterly around the remaining pastry, swallowed and came properly into the room. He swung his back pack off his shoulder and leant against the door frame.

“Then he really shouldn’t have unloaded to the press about his opponent when we expressly told him not to.” He said with a big smile. “We said it would backfire.”

“Yeah, I told him that, and that he should be speaking to Sheila about it, but he still wants to speak to you.” She smiled wryly.

Josh sagged theatrically against the door frame.

“Someone save me from candidates who don’t take basic instruction.” He said to the heavens.

“No one’s hearing your prayers on that one.” Lou replied sarcastically. 

“Fine.” Josh said, standing straighter and throwing the backpack back onto his shoulder. “I’ll give him a call.”

He left her office and carried on the short distance to his.

Lesley stood as he approached her desk. It was at the end of one the curving arms of desks. Set slightly apart, with curvy dividers on three sides, it still managed to feel like part of the broader swirl. It was like a punctuation point in front of his office.

“Morning Lesley.” He said with a smile as he passed her. She followed him into his office. “I’m gonna need to speak to Delgarro before anything else or he’ll be bothering Lou all day, and then she’ll bother me.”

He dropped the backpack on the desk, took his coat off and hung it on the stand.

“Braun’s office called.” She stated as he sat down. “She wants to meet with you this afternoon.”

“Did they say what she wants to talk about?” Josh asked, his interest piqued.

She just gave him a look.

“Right.” He said, sucking a deep breath. He rubbed at his eyes. “Make it as soon as possible.”

“Could be worse.” Lesley said ruefully. “They could’ve sicced Haffley on you.”

Josh winced at the suggestion.

\--

Donna walked, slightly behind Malcolm, down the long, wide corridor towards her office.

Not for the first time, she cursed her luck. Once she’d had one of the nicest offices in the White House but, in the lottery of Congressional offices, the fifth floor of the Cannon Building with a view over the air conditioning units was definitely a bad draw. If she leant out of the window and tilted her head, she could just about see the edge of the Capitol Building.

With a lopsided smile, she reminded herself that a two-room suite here was a monumental step up from the bullpen corner she’d started out in. Besides, if a nice office was all she was after she could quit this any time she liked and Josh would probably let her pick any desk she wanted over in his ridiculously fancy offices.

Malcolm opened the door and led the way into her office.

“Morning Bonnie.” She greeted her cheerfully as she took off her coat and hung it up.

Bonnie was already on her feet with a notebook in her hand. She followed Donna from the outer office to the inner one. Malcolm stayed outside.

"What do we have for today?" Donna asked as she sat. She started taking her laptop and papers out of her workbag.

"House Budget Committee breakfast in 30 minutes.” Bonnie began, looking at her list. “Democratic conference at 9. Government Reform committee briefing at 10. Then back here for emails and letters.” She paused. “Lunch with Annabeth at 12:30. There’s a vote on HR224 expected around 2.” She looked up at Donna. “John Hoynes at 3.”

Donna looked up sharply.

“Hoynes?” She echoed, surprised. “He’s coming here?” Bonnie nodded. “Why?” She asked warily.

Bonnie just gave her a look.

“Right.” Donna replied, wincing.

"Could be worse." Bonnie suggested and it was Donna’s turn to give her a look. She shrugged. “They could’ve sent Russell.”

\--

The doors were held open for him and Josh strolled casually into the West Lobby.

“Hi Joe.” He said with a smile to the agent at the door.

“Afternoon Mr Lyman.” Joe replied, mirroring the smile. He handed him a visitor’s pass. “If you’ll take a seat. They’re sending someone out to meet you.”

“Thanks Joe.” Josh said.

Josh didn’t sit. Instead he did as he always did when entering the building. He wandered over to the wall and stared up at the all too familiar plaque.

_23rd July 2010_

_On this day, in this place, five people gave their lives in the course of service to their country._

The memory of that day was as clear to him as if it had been yesterday. He could almost smell the smoke and see the thick dust in the air. The building still bore a few scars of its own from that day but the true scars were left inside him.

He felt someone walk up behind him and snapped out of his thoughts. He needed his wits about him for this meeting.

“Mr Lyman?” A female voice queried and he turned to face her.

The woman in front of him was a fairly young brunette, immaculately dressed in a blue business suit.

“I’m Mrs Braun’s assistant.” She continued. “This way please.” She moved in the direction of the doors and gestured for him to follow.

He fought the urge to tell her that he knew the way. Instead he docilely followed her.

She waved her ID in front of the security plate, the light went green and she opened to door to allow him through. Then she took the lead again as they moved into the West Wing.

Josh hadn’t been in here for three years and was surprised by how little had changed. There was very little outward sign that this place, which had once felt so much like home, was now very much enemy territory. There were, perhaps, a few more flags.

She led him down the familiar corridors to the Chief of Staff’s office. Which was definitely weird, but he felt he covered it well.

She knocked on the door, waited for the call, opened it and gestured for him to go in.

With his most confident strut, he did.

“Jane.” He enthused as he crossed to the desk to shake her hand. She stood to shake back.

“Josh.” She smiled back at him coolly. She gestured for him to sit.

\--

Donna stood as Bonnie showed Hoynes into her office.

“John.” She greeted him warmly and she came around the desk to extend her hand.

“Donna.” He greeted back just as warmly.

They clasped hands briefly before she gestured for him to sit. They both sank down into their chairs.

“How are the kids?” He asked cordially. “It’s seems an age since I last saw them.”

“They’re doing well.” Donna answered as she turned the picture of them on her desk around and pushed it towards him so that he could see it. He leant forward to look.

“They’ve grown so much.” He commented.

“Every day it seems.” She mused as she sat back. “What can I do for you, John?”

He smiled as if he liked her directness. He relaxed back in his chair.

“You know it’ll never pass.” He replied casually.

\--

“It’s never gonna pass.” Jane said flatly.

“Is that an opinion or a prediction?” Josh asked smiling.

“It’s a fact.” Jane replied, her face hardening. “She’s not going to get the votes. Your wife’s media campaign is just a sideshow to that reality.”

“The people who come out to hear her speak would disagree with you about it being a sideshow.” He remarked dryly. “So would the hundreds of thousands of followers she’s picked up social media.”

“But they’re not the ones who’ll be voting on it.” She pointed out.

“Representatives not enacting the will of the people… I’m shocked.” Josh mocked, holding his hands up in horror.

“We both live in the real world Josh.” She said sarcastically.  

"Yes we do." He agreed, settling more comfortably into the chair. “Did you invite me over here to tell me that she’s gonna lose?” He looked around the office that used to be his. “Or did you just want me to see what you’d done with the place?”

She settled back too, making a show of how relaxed she was in this room.

He smiled at her, not letting on that it was actually a bit disconcerting to see her sitting on that side of the desk. Leo’s desk. C.J’s desk. His desk.

“Your wife should tone down her campaign.” She said. “Before she embarrasses herself.”

\--

“It would have a better chance with your support.” Donna said.

Hoynes laughed.

“What?” Donna smiled. “Just because you’re here to talk to me down, I can’t try to talk you into it instead?”

“That’d be a gutsy move on your part at this point.” He was still smiling.

She shrugged.

“Doesn’t seem I have much to lose.” She replied, and leant forward. “We have an uphill struggle with convincing people about our motivations on this. Your opinion still carries a lot of weight with pro-gun Democrats, as well as with some of the Republicans who have concerns about unrestricted gun ownership. I assume you’ve read the draft, you know there are no troops on the streets or death camps in there.”

“Donna…” He started.

“I know that you were sent here by Russell to be a moderating force on me on this.” She cut in. “I suspect Russell felt that you might have some influence on me because of your relationship with Josh, but you and I have also known each other for some time now. Do you really think that’ll be enough to influence me?”

He was smiling again.

“No.” He admitted. “There are some people in this town, including ones who should probably know better, who think that Josh is really the puppet master in all this.”

Donna grinned.

“After all these years, I’m used to being depicted as both the puppet and the master in our relationship.” She said ruefully. “It’s interesting how it changes based on what I’m doing at the time.”

\--

"You know,” Josh replied with a casual tone, despite the hard set of his jaw. “While she is my wife, I think during this conversation we should be calling her Congresswoman Lyman.” He pointedly paused. “Congresswoman Lyman is an elected representative of the people and she’s responding to something that they want represented.”

“But she does pay you to advise her.” Braun replied silkily.

“Her constituency party pays my company for the services of our team of specialist campaign advisors, as do many other Democratic candidates and groups.” He responded instantly, keeping his cool. “While she will be co-sponsor on the bill, the campaign on this is actually organised by the Committee for Regulated Gun Ownership, which you might be surprised to find is a genuinely grass roots organisation, and with which I have no involvement.”

“I’m sure.” Braun smiled wryly.

“If you don’t like the way lobbying works in this country, Jane,” He replied coolly. “Then maybe your party should come on board with reforming it.”

She glared at him.

“You liberals think you’re so smart.” She said icily.

“And you conservatives are the only ones who think that’s a bad thing.” He replied, smiling. “Whilst this sniping at each other is fun,” He leant forward. “What am I doing here?”

\--

“If you’re not here trying to influence me, then what are you doing here?” Donna asked.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Hoynes replied. “The party leadership think you should drop this. Now isn’t the time…”

“Not the time?” She cut in incredulously. “When exactly would be the right time? Tell me, should we be waiting for the next the massacre, or the one after that?”

“It looks like politics taking advantage of a tragedy…” He said.

Donna bit her lip and shook her head.

“That’s the argument I hate the most.” She replied bluntly. “That’s the one that means we can delay doing anything about this forever. The aftermath of a tragedy, when the will of the public is with us, is ruled out as the time, but then we can’t do it in the ever decreasing time between tragedies because then people say that the will of the public isn’t with us because they’re not out protesting on the streets!”

She looked squarely at him.

“I’m gonna need to hear a better argument than that one.” She said flatly.

He looked at her for a long moment, drew in a breath and then tried again.

“We’re going into an election year.” He said. “It’ll make it difficult for a lot of our candidates if they have justify voting for or against this bill.”

“Have you seen the latest numbers on how many people are now supporting some level of gun ownership restriction? We still have protesters outside the White House and State capitals all over the country. Sullivan is being hammered in the press for not being able to come out with a coherent strategy.”

 “Donna, we can’t make the next election all about gun ownership.” He countered.

“It’s not just about gun ownership.” Donna stated. “It’s about the principle of preventing what we can before they happen; of planning and choosing to shape events instead of being forced to constantly react to them. That sounds like a pretty good message to carry into an election when we’re trying to win back the White House.”

“You’re not that naïve Donna.” He replied, looking at her seriously. “Despite what some people think, you’re a Beltway operator in your own right and have been since you were the pit bull running Josh’s office.” 

Donna sat up straighter, a little startled.

The fact that he thought that was a surprise to her. That gave her confidence to keep going.

“I don’t think it’s naïve to think we can send a better message to the public than the business as usual message we’ve been sending.” She looked seriously at him. “John, we can make history here doing something that you’re not actually opposed to. We’re not trying to do away with the second amendment, and you know it. Your support, both in public and private, would be a great help towards that.”

\--

“We’re not completely unsympathetic to your wi… to the congresswoman’s position.” Jane said. It sounded like it was dragged from her.

Josh tilted his head, suddenly interested.

“We might be able to throw our support behind a, heavily amended, version of what she’s suggesting.” She continued.

“You’d support gun ownership restriction?” He asked, not hiding his surprise. “Surely that won’t play well in the heartlands.”

 “Selling it to the heartlands is our job.” Jane replied.

“So what do you want _me_ to do?” Josh said casually. “I’m strictly private sector these days.”

She gave him a look that spoke volumes about how little she believed him.

He laughed and stood.

“Well this has certainly been very entertaining, but you’ve made a critical error, Jane.”

He didn’t look at her as he gathered his backpack onto his shoulder.

“What’s that?” She asked sourly.

“You’ve been speaking to wrong Lyman.” He smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I won’t waste any more of your time.”

\--

Donna and Malcolm left the elevator and headed for the door to Josh’s offices.

As Malcolm held up his pass to the security lock, Donna glanced at the sign on the door and, as she always did, smiled.

_Magnus Caseum Consulting_  
_www.magnuscaseumconsulting.com_

Only Josh and Lou would come up with a company name that worked as a high brow pun, a tribute to Leo, a nod to their own egos and played into the trend for strangely named consultancies.

Donna followed Malcolm into the offices,.

"Donna!" Margaret called out as she spotted her.

She came over smiling and hugged her.

"You're here late." Donna commented,

Margaret clutched a file of papers close and gave a lopsided smile.

"I'm interviewing candidates for a new social media position.” She replied.

“Is Samantha leaving?” Donna frowned.

“Oh no.” Margaret said. “We’re expanding. Josh is in his office. He just got back from the White House.”

“Seeing who?” Donna frowned.

“Braun.” Her look was loaded with significance.

“Well that’s an interesting development.” Donna replied pensively. “How’s his mood?”

“He was giggling when came in.” Margaret leant forward and confided.

Donna frowned. That was always a worrying sign.

\--

“Hey you.”

Josh looked up from his computer to see Donna standing the doorway.

“Hey.” He smiled and got to his feet.

They met in the middle with a kiss that started simple and got more passionate in a hurry.

Donna moved back first and Josh only reluctantly let her go.

“What’s this I hear about you visiting the White House today?” She asked.

Josh chuckled.

 “I think they’re getting desperate. They sound like they want to do deal to make all this go away.”

“That’s good news.” She agreed.

“Yeah.” He grinned. “I think you should be expecting a call over there yourself.”

“I have some interesting news too.” She half turned away and looked out beyond through the plate glass window.

“Oh?” He asked intrigued.

“Hoynes came to see me today.” She replied, still looking out.

Josh snorted a laugh.

“Trying to convince you that guns are just dandy?” He mocked.

“Not quite.” She said and turned to face him. “He did try to convince me that an election year was a terrible time to do this.”

“He didn’t think that we’d have already thought of that?” Josh grinned.

“Apparently he thinks that I’m not as influenced by you as others seem to believe.” She answered him dryly, raising her eyebrows.

Josh outright laughed. He crossed the room and took her back into his arms.

“So he’s not a complete idiot then.”

He kissed her briefly.

“No, he’s not.” She smiled coyly.

“What?” Josh asked curiously.

“He’s going to support the bill.” She replied, trying not to grin.

“What?!” Josh reflexively let go of her and stared at her.

Donna let the grin out.

Josh turned away from her and took a few paces away, he ran a hand into his hair and turned back with an incredulous look on his face.

“How did you talk him into that?” He asked, amazed.

“Truthfully, I’m not sure he was that opposed to start with.” She admitted. “He didn’t exactly bring his A-game. Or, if that was his A-game, I think he’s slipping.”

“He’s going to…” He was still so surprised that he couldn’t even finish the sentence.

Donna nodded.

“Yup.” She said.

While Josh was still marvelling at the news, Donna turned to the window and started closing the blinds. It took a moment for Josh to notice.

“What are you doing?” He asked when he finally did.

“Celebrating.” She replied as she walked back over to him.

“Don’t you have a TV show to do tonight?” He asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist.

“We don’t need to leave for 45 minutes.” She replied, looking at him through her lashes.

“Here?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly. “In my office?”

“It’s not the White House.”

And she kissed him.

\--

Malcolm and two of his guys followed them as they left the TV studio. Josh had his hand on Donna’s back. Bonnie walked ahead.

Outside was a blur of light and noise. There were supporters and protesters being kept apart by the police. They were chanting and shouting at each other.

They kept their heads down and headed for the car.

“Just keep going.” Bonnie called back to them.

A man came forward, seemingly from nowhere, and she politely but firmly asked him to move out of the way. Instead he violently shoved her and she fell to the floor.

One of the security guys saw the gun first.

"Shooter." He said from somewhere just behind them.

Josh looked up as everything seemed to go into slow motion.

He saw the man raise the gun.

A gunshot went off and instinctively he stepped in front of Donna, putting his back to the shooter. They both fell off balance and hit the floor hard. All around them people seemed to be running and shouting.

\--

Donna’s head was swimming. She could feel wetness on her arm and on her head.

The paramedics strapped her onto the gurney and put hard blocks around her head. She felt like she was suffocating as she was held immobile. She fought down a rising wave of panic. The scene in front of her eyes was blurring. People were yelling. Things came into focus momentarily and she saw Malcolm leaning over her but not looking at her.

“Where’s Josh?” She asked, surprised at how feeble her voice sounded. He didn’t answer. “Where’s Josh?” She asked again louder. No response, he was talking into his mic. She reached out as far as she could and grabbed his hand. “Where’s Josh?” She yelled as best she could.

“Ma’am, you have to calm down.” One of the paramedics told her.

“No.” She muttered. “My husband… Where…” She was having trouble breathing again.

She heard Malcolm’s voice. He was holding her hand, his grip tightening.

“Well where is he? He was right here next to me as they put her in! He has to be here somewhere! How the hell could he just disappear?!”  

Her mind told her, irrationally, that that was more words than she’d ever heard him say before. It was whole and complete sentences. Then the world spun again and clicked back to just one important fact…  Josh, missing.

“Josh…” Donna muttered. One of the paramedics was injecting her with something. It felt cold going into her veins.

She lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> To save having to Google it, 'Magnus Caseum' is Big Cheese in Latin. 
> 
> The stories in the series should really be read in the order that they’re numbered because them being in the wrong chronological order is deliberate. However, if you want to keep the chronology straight, here’s the order. [Series Chronology](http://globaldominationenterprises.com/story_westwing_chronology.asp)


End file.
